


Good Morning, Snowshine

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: Kinktober 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: Waking up to cold winter mornings isn't so bad when Bokuto has someone like Kuroo to keep him warm.Or, Kuroo Tetsurou is a really sexy alarm clock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kinktober. Another changed prompt; it was supposed to be #28 Xenophilia, I decided to do Deepthroat instead.
> 
> Also, let’s pretend that they went somewhere more northern than Tokyo, where it snows a lot and classes are likely to be canceled. I just really wanted to write something with cold winter mornings and warm, cuddly—and sexy!—boyfriends.

He was dreaming, caught in that gap between sleep and waking where dreams seemed too real and it took a moment to realize the difference. Koutarou had always been a lucid dreamer, especially when he was on the verge of waking, and he willingly sank deeper into the floating, sensual hold of the dream.

And sensual it was. Kuroo was there, touching and kissing him, his features blurred in the way dreams always did, but Koutarou knew it was him. There was no mistaking that mess of black hair or the lean body that Koutarou had mapped out a thousand times in the waking world.

He groaned, telling himself that the first thing he was going to do when he woke up was wake up Kuroo. Vaguely, he remembered that Kuroo had probably already left for class and the disappointment started to pull him from the dream. He made a displeased sound, grasping at the last vestiges of sleep. He wasn't usually a late sleeper, but winter always made him lazy.

There was a heavy warmth pinning him and for a disjointed moment he wasn’t sure that he was awake after all. His hand found smooth skin and thick hair, a familiar body pressing and writhing against his. Warm lips kissed his throat and a thigh pressed against his erection.

“Tetsu…?” he frowned, forcing himself to open his eyes. Their room was dim and grey, the blinds still drawn shut against the winter morning.

“Was wondering when you were gonna wake up,” he purred, nuzzling Koutarou’s neck. He had one hand sliding up and down Koutarou’s side, squeezing his flank with every other caress. “Sounded like a  _ really _ good dream.”

“Mm. It was. Thought you had class,” he said, sliding his hand into Kuroo’s hair.

“Cancelled. We're snowed in.”

“Awesome,” Koutarou murmured. “That mean you're gonna go back to whatever you were doing?”

Kuroo laughed, nodding. With the length of his body draping over Koutarou’s, he gave him a lazy kiss and an equally lazy stroke over the front of his boxers. Kou moaned, arching for him, and Kuroo smiled.

“I like you like this, still all sleepy and sweet.”

Koutarou blushed, but he smiled back, settling his shoulders deeper into the mattress. “... fuck you.”

“Yeah, that wounds me,” he teased, kissing down his neck and sliding his tee shirt up. He licked patterns over Koutarou’s chest, sucking at each nipple before moving lower, not wasting time with a lot of lingering foreplay. 

“Eager?” Koutarou teased, stomach twitching as Kuroo nipped at his belly button and hips. 

“Like you aren't?” Kuroo gripped his boxers in both hands and slip them down over his hips. “Mm. Look at that, already hard for me...”

Hard was an understatement. Between the dream and Kuroo’s version of a wake-up call, Koutarou was already dripping and aching for more. He moaned when Kuroo lapped at the head, swirling away precome on his tongue.

“Tetsu…” He tangled his hands into Kuroo’s hair, one stroking the messy strands while the other cradled the back of his skull. 

Kuroo flashed him a crooked smile, settling himself more firmly between Koutarou’s thighs and grasping his cock in one hand. He licked a slow line over the underside, closing his eyes and shuddering out a slow breath, like he’d been waiting for it as much as Kou had been. The sight of him, along with the wet warmth of his tongue, was enough to make Koutarou whine and bite his lower lip.

He kept watching, kept gasping out soft huffs of air that couldn't rightly be called moans as Kuroo licked his shaft up and down. Kuroo looked absolutely blissful, his handsome face slack with the same pleasure Koutarou felt. Licks gave way to slow sucks along the side, interspersed with kisses to the flushed head and sensitive skin beneath. He breathed across Koutarou’s belly, stroking him with a firm grip, and fluttered open his eyes.

It was a devastating sight and Koutarou was sure that Kuroo knew it. 

The blush on his cheeks, the fuzzy, unfocused look in his eyes, the swollen plush of his lips… Koutarou bit back a moan and cupped his cheek, running a thumb over his wet lower lip. He swallowed hard, his cock already throbbing and weeping precome.

“Fuck, Tetsu…”

“More?”

“I can't tell if you're asking if I want it or asking for if you can give it,” he chuckled a little breathlessly. “You-You’re too fucking good for me, babe.”

“Ha. Funny,” Kuroo said, but there was less venom than lust in his tone. “You want it or not?”

“You know I want it,” he said, voice gone husky. “C’mon. Suck my dick, Tetsu.”

He hummed thoughtfully, as if he might say no, then let his eyes drift shut and pulled the tip of Koutarou’s cock into his mouth. Kou squirmed, breathing heavily when Kuroo started to suck.

“Oh. Oh, fuck.”

Kuroo smirked around him. He rubbed his tongue against the underside, slurping at him with increasingly wet sounds until Koutarou was moaning continuously. He dug his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, making him groan in pleasure. The vibration around his cock went straight to his gut and Koutarou arched his hips up, seeking more. Kuroo held him down, even as he took more into his mouth.

“T-Tetsu…”

Kuroo's only response was to take him deeper, filling his mouth and throat with Koutarou.

“Fuck! Fucking…  _ ahhn _ …”

Kuroo moaned his agreement, looking up the length of Koutarou’s body with heavily lidded eyes. Kou dropped his head back—he couldn't look at Kuroo anymore, not if he wanted to last. Seeing his cock disappearing into that beautiful mouth, stretching soft lips wide, was entirely too much. The added intensity of Kuroo’s watchful gaze made it impossible to hold back unless he looked away.

Koutarou moaned, turning the side of his face into the pillow, pulling at his own hair when he was afraid that he might pull too hard on Kuroo’s. Kuroo just sucked him harder, taking him deeper with every pass. It had taken awhile for him to get good at this, but Koutarou had been more than happy to be his guinea pig. Was even happier to reap the rewards now that Kuroo had conquered his gag reflex and could take his cock all the way to the root with ease. 

If he hadn’t been afraid of hurting Kuroo, he would have arched his entire body off of the bed as he was swallowed down. He was past writhing and had moved on to full-length shudders and tightly controlled rolls of his shoulders and hips, back bowing and head tossing as Kuroo drove him further into desperation. It was all he could do to keep himself in check.

“It's okay,” Kuroo slipped his his tongue over Koutarou’s tip, his voice rough and wet, “don't hold back, babe.”

“N-No, I don't… I don't wanna be rough with you, Tetsu,” he grit out, biting at his lower lip. He sat up on his elbows, abdominals bunched, and watched Kuroo with a pained sort of ecstasy on his face. “You're so good, fuck…”

Smiling, Kuroo took him back into his mouth, cheeks hollowed, tongue pressing into the sensitive crown with every bob of his head. Koutarou hesitated, then reached out to cup his face, feeling his jaw work beneath his palm. Kuroo placed his own hand on top of Koutarou’s, guiding it down to rest on his throat as he swallowed his length. Koutarou shuddered, eyes rolling back as he felt Kuroo’s throat spasm under his hand and around his cock.

“T-Tetsu…”

Kuroo hummed, his face relaxed and his eyes closed in contentment. He didn’t try to hold Koutarou’s hips down so much as he guided them with one hand firmly on his belly, keeping him from bucking up too hard or too fast. Choking only a little—their position wasn’t the easiest for him—he went all the way down over and over again, licking a swirl of saliva and precome over the head each time he pulled off. Koutarou wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out, because the way Kuroo’s shoulders moved as he worked over his cock was intoxicating. The sounds he made were delicious. His mouth was positively fucking  _ sinful _ .

It was the sweetest kind of agony. Koutarou whined, finally giving in and shoving his hand into Kuroo’s hair again, tangling his fingers into the thick black locks until it was an even bigger mess than usual. He urged Kuroo to go faster, murmuring half-slurred pleas and praises. He ached with an unbearable heat, building low in his stomach and settling heavily in his thighs, his back, his balls. His legs tensed up and his toes dug into the mattress as he fought not to fuck up into Kuroo’s mouth.

“Please… Tetsu… I-I’m so… I’m… I...” 

_ Close.  _

_ Desperate.  _

_ I love you.  _ **_Need_ ** _ you. _

He couldn’t put thought into speech, so he just groaned and let go of Kuroo’s hair to almost violently rake his own out of his face. “Fuck! Please!” 

Kuroo looked up at him again, backing off with eyes dilated almost to black. His handsome face was a mess, his swollen mouth full. He wrapped his hand around the base of Koutarou’s slick cock, stroking what he wasn’t sucking. Giving a pleased lift of his brow, he slid off with an obscene sounding pop.

“I know. Kou, baby,” he husked, quickening his hand movements, “come for me.”

Koutarou let out a strangled cry as Kuroo rubbed his cheek against his oversensitive flesh. Taking the drooling head back into his mouth, he sucked fast and hard this time, not giving Koutarou a chance to hold back or protest before he was coming. It left Koutarou shuddering and still, his eyes wide and unfocused as he tried to remember how to breathe. He blinked down at Kuroo just in time to see him swallow. He moaned and fell back against the bed, helpless to stop the spike of fresh desire that went through him.

“T-Tetsu…”

Kuroo smiled, shaking his head and crawling up the length of Koutarou’s body to lay mostly on top of him. He stroked his mussed black and white hair, combing out the knots with gentle, dextrous fingers. “Relax. I’ve got you, Kou.”

“... too fuckin’ sexy…” he complained, wrapping his arms around Kuroo. He felt too weak to hug him as tightly as he wanted, but it felt good just to have him close. His weight was a comfort.

“Good as your dream?” Kuroo asked, his voice rougher than usual. The sound of it made Koutarou flush with pleasure, knowing that he was the cause of it. He liked the feel of Kuroo hard against his thigh too and he shifted slightly, just enough to make him moan. “Shit. Stop that…”

“You don’t want me to repay the favor?”

“Oh, I do, but not yet.”

“No? What d’you want, babe?” Koutarou asked, his brow arching, curiosity chasing away his post-orgasmic haze. “Something kinky?”

Kuroo shook his head, propping himself up with his arms folded across Koutarou’s chest. “Not kinky.”

“That's unusual.”

Kuroo snorted and swatted at his chest. “Excuse you? Who was it who suggested handcuffs the first time?”

“You loved it. And  _ you _ were the one who almost got us caught in the showers last week after practice!”

“That's not kinky, that's just bad luck. You wanna hear this or not?” he asked.

“I wanna hear,” Koutarou said, trying to school his face into something more serious. “What are you thinking, babe?”

“That being snowed in is a good excuse to spend the day in bed with you.” There was a faint blush coloring his cheeks and Koutarou didn't understand why, even now, Kuroo was embarrassed about his romantic tendencies. 

He brushed Kuroo’s hair back from his eyes, smiling warmly. “So that was just a preview, huh?”

“Yeah. With breakfast in bed for intermission.” 

“Are you breakfast?” Koutarou purred, liking this idea. He traced a knuckle over Kuroo’s cheekbone, along his jaw.

“Breakfast is breakfast,” he caught Koutarou’s wrist, kissed the inside of it. 

“Then what's the main event?” Koutarou asked, like he didn't already know the answer.

Kuroo flashed a devastating smile, the one that made Koutarou weak. “Me.”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [@crown-of-winterthorne.](https://crown-of-winterthorne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
